Believing isn't so bad
by graffiti-sheep
Summary: I'm half-way through freshman year. I feel like I'm still 6 years old. My parents don't get it. Everybody expects me to be this smart and mature girl, but I'm not. I want to play in the snow and start snowball fights. Well, what do you expect from the daughter of the greatest scientist ever and the smartest doctor who can cure anything? Einstein-ette? One-shot


I sighed and hugged Kitty tighter. Is it weird that I named a stuffed bunny Kitty? I like it. My parents don't get it. Neither do my friends. Is it weird that I still believe in Santa? And the Tooth Fairy? And the Easter bunny? I am 14. I'm half-way through freshman year. I feel like I'm still 6 years old.

Everybody expects me to be this smart and mature girl, but I'm not. Not at all. Well, what _do_ you expect from the daughter of the greatest scientist ever and the smartest doctor who can cure anything? Einstein-ette? Instead of learning shapes and colors, I was learning about neurons and cellular structure. Instead of learning my ABCs, I was reading War & Peace. It's a real fat book.

Everyone is such a mature adult. I don't like it. I want to play in the snow and start snowball fights, not learning the parts of the brain. I whimpered and hugged Kitty so hard, it's hard to believe that the stitching didn't give out. I sighed got off my bed and onto my window seat. Glancing at the door and opening the window made me giggle.

I sighed in satisfaction as the cool air hit me like a truck. Hmm. That's not very positive, now is it? Eh, whatever. I sighed again, this time in frustration. What should I do? Become mature like my parents or stay the way I am, an innocent little kid?

"Please. If you guys do exist, help me out here. What should I do? Mom and Dad want me to be a mature adult but that sounds really boring." I murmured, closing my eyes. "Well, can you hear me?" My eyes shot open. A boy with bright blue eyes and white hair was hanging upside down in front of me. He seemed around my age. "Which one are you?" I asked him.

He grinned. "You _can_ see me. The name's Jack Frost." I smiled softly. "So what should I do? A mature adult sounds boring and stiff and I know I'm going to become that eventually, but does it have to be so soon?" Jack went right side up and came in my room. He sat directly across from me on my soft blue carpet in the shape of a snowflake.

"That's your choice, but a word of advice. You can be an adult. You just have to believe that we're real. You'll be fine. I promise." My smile broadened. "Hey, Jack?" He nodded for me to continue. "You wanna build a snowman?" He groaned and I just giggled. "By the way, I only say that because my name is Anna. Well, it's really Annabelle, but I like Anna better."

A smile reappeared on his face. "And that is a yes." I squealed and hugged him around his neck. When I let go, I saw snow carpeting my floor. I launched myself into the snow. We played and made snow men and snow angels until my parents came home.

They came in and their jaws dropped. I thought, for once, that they would believe me. That Jack Frost, Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, everyone! –that they were real. I was grinning like a mad man. "Honey, how on earth did you make snow in your room? Was it a miniature air accelerator and freeze air to make snow?" Our smiles faded, mine and Jack's.

They'll only believe in science. No magic and stuff. Just cold hard facts. I winced. "Uh no. Jack Frost made it snow." My parent's faces thrilled faces turned into scowls of disappointment. "Jack Frost doesn't exist. We have had it with you. Making up lies and telling us that fairy tales exist." My mom hissed and grabbed my wrist and yanked me up to my feet, only to have me fall again.

"For 14 years we have put up with lies, fairy tales, magic, and rule breaking. We have had it. We're done." Mom slapped me. I whimpered and felt my cheek turn bright red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack getting really mad. He slammed his staff down and threw my parents away from me. He held me close. "You'll be fine, I promise." He whispered.

He carried me bridal style and jumped out the window. Jack flew to the next town and put me in front of an orphanage. "You'll have a better life now, I promise. I'll check on you every week." I smiled. I'll finally be able to be a little kid. He knocked on the door and flew away. The door opened and a woman appeared.

She gasped. She ran over to me and ushered me inside. "What is your name?" I inwardly grinned. Outwardly, I groaned. "I, I don't remember. I remember anything." The woman was buying it. "Well, what name do you like?" I thought about it, then gave the woman a weak grin. "I like the name Jaquel." Well, mom and dad, believing isn't so bad.


End file.
